Angel Wings
by Loveless Bunny
Summary: A banished angel falls into the Stella, she asks the thief lord and his group to help her find something that was stolen but the journey is dangerous, lives and love will be tested to and past their limits. I suck at summaries. Prop/Scip slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Wings**

First Thief lord fanfic, I do not own it Thief Lord and now let's get on with it.

**Summary:** Prospero and Scipio have always had feeling for each other but never told the other of it but what happens when a banished angel crashes down and asks for their help to find a treasure greater than what mankind could ever imagine. The whole group is thrown into the world of super natural and powers. Lives will be tested and love will be pushed beyond its limits. What will happen to Scip's and Prop's secret love?

…

{1st person POV}

Weightless like a feather

But

Falling fast like lead

Wind whipping at my skin and drawing blood out from unforgiving wounds

Darkness…Always so cold and lonely, but always there for me, to take me in and ease the pain.

I am falling without stop, pain coiled around me like a cocoon. Yet again another attempt to return failed and yet again shot down from above and falling back to the ground below, I can't move, I can't see. My eyes are shut tight so that I cannot see where I land this time; I miss my home and my family. Someone framed me and now I am paying for their crime, I know who it was but no one will listen to me.

I wrap my arms around my body as I feel myself getting close to the mortal world, to where they live and breathe, where they live their human lives then die…Unlike me. I was banished there to find that which was stolen and hidden in the mortal world, each time I think I have found it and I try to return; I am shot down and force to look again.

Silence

Like

Rain

Drops…

CRASH!

The sound rung against my ears as I hit something, I can feel the hot blood dripping from my back but I cannot feel the pain…It's become too familiar to feel it in small quantities, only when I am very truly hurt can I feel it, just a tiny prick like a bee sting.

My back hits something hard and forces the breath out of my wounded body, I am so tired and my back is so wounded. I open my eyes slightly and look up, I have crashed though a building and its night; the moonlight shining on me as everything around me is completely black. Something soft falls on my naked chest; I look down to see a feather as black as night laying on it, suddenly another falls and others follow.

My wings seemed to have taken a great impact when I fell, some of my feathers are smoking and others are burned down to the nub. Just like last time I can't move, everything is numb and cold. I shut me eyes as everything vanishes and all sounds fade, I am at peace for now. I never did notice the many pairs of eyes look from inside the building at me on the ground, naked, black winged, pale skinned and glowing slightly from the moonlight.

{Writer POV}

"Scip, d-did you see that?" The spiky haired brunette asked as he got up from his make shift bed and made his way to the glowing thing that had crashed down into the middle of the Stella theater. Prosper and Scipio sat up in their beds and looked over at the thing.

Scipio grabbed his mask and slid it on; he wasn't sure who this person or thing was but better safe than sorry. "Be careful." Prosper whispered as he grabbed his shirt; Scipio looked at the boy's slightly defined chest and smirked, Scipio made his way closer to the glowing creature. "What is it?" He asked the soot and dust cleared.

"It looks like-"

"A naked angel" Bo finished hornet's sentence as he walked over to her; the angel had her hands over her chest so nothing could be seen and her wings covered the rest of her body.

"Is she dead?" Hornet asked as she kneeled down next to her, she touched the wings and some feather fell off or crumbled at her touch.

"Don't…touch…your killing…me…" The angel replied and got a scared/surprised reaction from everyone. She opened her eyes; they were pale violet in color and held no emotion in them.

"So you are alive! Are you alright, you seemed to be bleeding a lot." Hornet asked as she picked up a fallen feather, this time it didn't crumble at her touch.

"How can you be so calm when an angel has just crashed though our home?" The Riccio yelled. A dark skinned boy named Mosca; who had brought the bag of clothes for the angel to wear something, walked past him and laid the bag next to Hornet and the angel, Bo came over to Hornet holding some alcohol and clean rags.

"She's been banished from heaven." Bo said casually as he helped Hornet clean the angel's wounds, the black winged angel felt a little uncomfortable but she didn't say anything. She took a large white button down men's shirt and pulled her wings in, everyone watched with slightly amazement in their eyes as she pulled them close to her back and put the shirt on.

"Grazi." She said softly and got up, she was quite short around five three so the shirt acted like a dress for her.

"Um…you have to button it up before you go anywhere." Hornet said as she quickly went over to the angel and buttoned the shirt up.

"I'm Bo, what's your name?" the curly haired blond said as he tugged at the over sized sleeve of the angel's shirt, she looked at him with emotionless eyes and blinked softly.

"My name…it's Natalia, or so it was before I was sent here." She said as she looked around, she seemed to have problem walking as he legs were covered in cuts and bruises. She looked over at Bo and a flicker of an unknown emotion passed though her eyes, she went over to him and kneeled in front of him. "How did you know I was banished, if you and I have never met and you are no angel?" She asked her voice soft and lightly laced with curiosity, she took Bo's hands into hers.

Bo shrugged. "I just know, it popped into my head." He said as he smiled at her while she kept her face neutral and emotionless, she let go of him and got up again. Her long dark red, waist long hair moved as she did, she looked around from Scipio to Prosper and stopped at them. She went to them and tilted her head to the side slightly; she seemed to have been examining them like a scientist would a rare creature, He long thin fingers touched Prosper's cheek as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Such serious looking eyes and such a heavy secret and burden you carry with you, you are quite strong and you do not give up; or so you want people to think. You shove all you emotions away so that you may go day to day without letting your secret out and causing, that which you fear." Natalia said as she stepped back, Prosper was shocked and wondered if she was a mind reader or something.

"Your eyes leak the truth, like a river." She said and turned to Scipio and did the same to him, she was slightly shorter than him. "You too hide a secret away and fear of it to come out, to open that door or loosen that lid. But when you do, many immense changed will happen; for the better or worse. "She said and moved away from him, she held a hand to her head as she swayed. She fell to her knees as her eyes shut tight, everyone was on an edge, not knowing what to do or what she might do. After a few moments she got back up and shook her head lightly. "I'm fine; I am still weak from the fall…" She trailed off as she looked up at them; she inhaled a sharp but stifled breath and let it out softly.

"Thief lord!" She said sharply and turned to him, she went over to him in swift, graceful strides. "That is what they call you here in Venice, a man, or should say boy, that can steal or locate anything for the right price." She asked as she stood in front of Scipio, she met her eyes to his. "What if the reward was something so incredible and amazing that neither man nor woman could imagine it, but the path to it is extremely dangerous that not even an angel can get to it; would you still be up for the adventure?" She asked, her smoldering slate blue eyes looked deeply into his, almost taunting and challenging him as her nose touched his.

"I would say when do you need it by?" He replied with a taunting smirk, Prosper felt a pang of jealous hit him hard; Natalia was flirting and Scipio was responding with the same thing.

"Alright, Tigre." She said as she took a small step back and looked at the thief lord. "I need you and your crews help to find a box, specifically Pandora's Box." She said as she looked at all the other people in the room. "More specifically, what the box contains. A trumpet and a crystal; both stole from the heavens above and hidden here in your mortal world, Pandora's Box was the only box created to be able to contain things as powerful as those two. Gabriel's trumpet and the crystal of purity and power, two items that can fix or destroy this world." She said as she felt the other's gazes on her, she moved a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I was framed for the theft and banished here until I have found them, but time is running out; without the crystal, energy and power is slowly being drained from the other angels, that crystal is our power and energy. I have tried to find Pandora's Box but each time I fail and fall back to this world." Natalia said as she twirled a piece of hair in her fingers. "If I bring the box back I'll be able to prove my innocence and find the angel who had framed me, so what do you say thief lord, you up for a little adventure?" She said taunting again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said back, he lowered his mask down a bit more; the rest of the group looked at them two.

"Maybe the reason that I have tracked the box to Spain will discourage you." She said, the rest of the group gulped, they had never had to steal or find something out of Italy; and now this crazy angel chick wanted them to go to Spain? Scipio smirked; he looked at the rest of his group then back at Natalia.

"We'll take it, when do we need to leave?" Scipio asked but didn't get a response since the angel swayed a bit and fell unconscious to the ground. Everyone stared at her and relaxed a little when they saw she was still breathing; Hornet went up to the angel and touched her forehead.

"She has a fever and the rest of her body is cold. We should wait till morning before deciding on what to do. Scip pick her up and take her to one of the spare beds, we'll see how she is in the morning." Hornet said as she got up and rushed to clean off one of the spare beds, Mosca and Riccio followed her to help move it out of the projection room and Bo went back to his bed after he let out a yawn.

Scipio looked down at the flush angel, she seemed to be in pain and her breath was heavy. "Are you just going to stand there and mentally rape her or are you going to pick her up?" Scipio's neck turned to the voice, Prosper stood there with his arms crossed; if looks could kill, Scipio would have been dead within seconds.

"What are you saying, I was just looking at her since she seems so surreal. What's wrong with you Prosper?" Scipio said, he turned away from his friend and bent down to take Natalia bridal style in his arms. He tried not to put too much pressure where her wings were at and held her carefully, he looked back at Prosper.

"It's obvious you were flirting with her while she was talking to you, everyone saw. What happen after she gone, Scipio?" Prosper's voice was filled with poison, Scipio was slightly taken back; the calm but serious look that Prosper wore so well was gone, and an angry, and slightly red faced Prosper was left in its place.

"Prosper…are you jealous of Natalia?" Scipio asked and got a flinch from Prosper in return, an angry glow surrounded the younger brunette. "Why would I be, I just…I don't think we should trust her! She comes crashing in here, flirting with you and asking for us to go to Spain to help her find something that doesn't exist!" Prosper yelled, it scared everyone since he always looked so calm and confident. Prosper realized what he had done, he let out a sharp breath and started walking away. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled quietly and did what he had said.

Scipio looked at where his friend vanished off to and couldn't but feel depressed, had he really been flirting with the angel girl? "I don't even know if I was…" He said softly and trailed off.

"Scip, the bed is ready bring her up." Hornet said as she signaled him with her hand, Scipio sighed softly and tried to shake off the depressing feeling that coiled in his stomach, and made him feel like crying for strange reason.

After putting Natalia into her bed and everyone else falling back to sleep, Scipio still couldn't fall asleep; Prosper's voice still echoed in his head, he looked so hurt and angry. Scipio lay on his bed with his hand behind his head and his mask next to him, why had his friend looked like that and why did his words hurt Scipio so deeply? "Ugh! Why am I causing myself a headache over this?" He whisper-shouted to himself, he got up from his bed and went to get a cup of water. He walked past his sleeping friends but froze when he got to Prosper. He pushed past the curtain that separated his friend's bed and the hallway, and slipped in.

Prosper was deep asleep with his shirt off and his sheet only covered the lower half of his body. Scipio crouched next to his friend's bed; he gazed upon Prosper's sleeping face, he looked so relaxed and calm unlike an hour ago. Scipio hesitated a little but softly touched Prosper's cheek, the younger boy didn't seem to be disturbed by it. Suddenly he touched something wet, he flowed the warm water up to the edge of Prosper's eyes. Scipio pulled his hand away and tasted the water, it was salty; Prosper had cried himself to sleep and not too long ago since the tears were still warm.

Scipio leaned into Prosper and softly kissed his eyes, he pulled back slightly only to lean into the younger boy's ear. "I'm sorry I made you cry." He whispered softly and caused Prosper to shift in his sleep; Scipio slowly got up and stepped back without making any sound, he slipped out of the room and made his way back to his bed. He licked his lips as he could taste Prosper's tears on them, he lay back down and looked out at The Stella; there one and only home.

…...

A/N: Thanks for reading, also please review. This was my first time writing a story of Thief lord, I had read and seen the movie around January or February, and it seemed to me there was some love interest Scip and Prop. So I came on here and was shocked to find no boy love goodness so I started writing this but as always life got in the way and this was shoved in the back of my flash drive until today. I am glad to have come back on here and found BL goodness and now I hope this gets some good reviews and love.


	2. Morning Light

**A/N: **Wow, I didn't really think anyone would actually like this but I've been proven wrong, Anyways no more of my stupid talking, please enjoy and sorry for the late update, life; work; family all that jazz. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thief Lord and now let's get on with it. I do own Natalia and the plot ^^

**Warning:** Slash/boylove/shonen-ai/gay/ whatever-you-call-it, some language, ect.

**Summary:** Prospero and Scipio have always had feeling for each other but never told the other of it but what happens when a banished angel crashes down and asks for their help to find a treasure greater than what mankind could ever imagine. The whole group is thrown into the world of super natural and powers. Lives will be tested and love will be pushed beyond its limits. What will happen to Scip's and Prop's secret love?

* * *

><p>Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere<br>I Reach Out, For You, But You're Not There  
>So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark<br>With Your Picture, In My Hands  
>Story Of a Broken Heart<p>

Stay With Me  
>Don't Let Me Go<br>Cause I Can't Be Without You  
>Just Stay With Me<br>And Hold Me Close...

- Stay With Me by Danity Kane

* * *

><p>"Liar! You stole that which gives us power and you have sent it to the mortal world, you are a betrayer of your own kind." Natalia clutched her head at the voice that yelled down at the red-head, she tried to speak but her voice didn't come out. She let out silent screams as she looked up at the creator, his anger was a searing pain of a thousand suns on her back.<p>

'_I didn't do it, please believe me!' _She wished she could say but every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She could feel the hot tears of pain running down her face as she looked down at the ground, she was on her knees and she was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.  
>'<em>I'm not the one to blame; please I have not done anything wrong!<em>' Her sobs turned ragged as she didn't dare look up, she didn't want to feel his anger.

"I never expected this from you, Natalia. I will give you one chance, you are to go to the mortal world and find what you stole, and bring it back. If you do then you will be allowed back into heaven, but if you cannot bring it back before four months pass…you shall never be allowed back here, you will become mortal and lose your wings." Natalia shivered and nodded softly, the hand cuff and chains around her wrists, and ankles seemed to weight her down. She had to keep herself from crying even more than she already was, someone pulled her up and she looked up. The creator was gone and slowly the chains were pulled off her, she could feel the weight off the off her thin limbs but before she could move. Two other angels grabbed her arms and pulled her away, she didn't struggle as they lead her away. The large gates of heaven appeared as they grew closer to them, Natalia quickly realized what they were about to do to her.

She shook slightly as they arrived at the gate keeper; he looked at the red-head then at the two angels. He gave a simple nod as a small door on the side of the gate opened, Natalia looked past it and down at the human world below.  
>"Goodbye, Natalia. Have a safe trip and please return soon, I trust you can find it…maybe not alone but you will find it." She looked over at the one person she had wanted to see, she smiled slightly at him. He was the one who held her heart; he quickly went to her and hugged her.<p>

"Please…wait for me, don't forget me because I will come back; I swear!" Natalia said softly as she buried her face into the white cloth of his shirt, she couldn't call him her husband or boyfriend but he was the closet she had to one.

"Of course, don't forget me." And with those few kind words, he pulled her away and kissed her forehead; but before she could fully enjoy it. He gently pushed her back, she felt her body pulled her back and she fell. The last things she saw was a single tear drop from her love's cheek and then…the darkness.

* * *

><p>Natalia jolted up from her sleep, she clutched the sheet to her chest as she looked around. For a moment she didn't realize where she was at, she looked around as it quickly came back to her. "Morning, how did you sleep?" Natalia turned to see a girl with brown hair, Natalia clutched the sheet closer to her chest.<br>"Don't worry I won't hurt you, I came to see how are your wings; I'm Hornet by the way." She said with a gently smile; she lightly touched the back of Natalia's shirt as she tried to feel the wings underneath. "I need you to take off your shirt." Natalia gave her an untrusting look but turned back and undid the buttons, the shirt slid off her back. The black wings were in bad shape, Natalia had gone through a lot and her wings no longer worked as well as before.

"Each day that passes my wings are becoming weaker and I'm slowly losing my few powers." Natalia said softly in an emotionless voice, Hornet looked over at her.

"You have powers?" Natalia nodded slightly.

"I am, -well was,-a power angel. An angel that fought against demons and evil, one of the protectors of heaven." Hornet gave her a slight wide-eyed, surprised look and didn't say anything, Natalia continued. "I was very strong, stronger than most of the others…and many praised me for it, I didn't really care. I did what needed to be done; I didn't care about what people said about me…you could call me a silent rebel to them, it fit me back then." Her eyes seemed to dim as she spoke, Hornet slowly took a wing and started wrapping the wounds on it. Natalia winced slightly, she hated feeling pain. It was such a cruel and horrible feeling, back in heaven pain didn't exist but here it was everywhere.  
>"Where is the thief lord?" Natalia's voice was filled with pain, yet she didn't let it show on her face.<p>

"He and Prosper went to research more on this Pandora box you were talking about, Prosper doesn't trust you." Hornet said as she finished up with one of the wings and started on the other one, Natalia glanced back at her before looking away. She looked out at the Stella and noticed the hole on the roof was patched up, she felt a little bad for crashing in like that. "We should be leaving shortly after they arrive…are you hungry?" Natalia nodded at the question, Hornet smiled slightly as she carefully finished wrapping the injured wing.

Natalia slipped back on the over-sized shirt and slowly stood up, she held onto the wall as she started walking, she noticed the bandages wrapped around her ankles. "Did you…do this?" She asked softly as she pointed, Hornet looked up from the first aid kit and nodded. "…Thank you…" Natalia replied as she kept walking, finally letting go of the wall, she headed out of the room. The place was a rather…pigsty, but it seemed homely and cozy.

"-If it's Greek, why is it in Spain?" Prosper asked as he and Scipio walked in through the front door, Bo trailed after them carrying a few bags of groceries. Natalia watched quietly, it seemed that they hadn't noticed her yet. "I don't know…I just don't like the thought of going off on a wild goose chase for this." Prosper dropped his bags in the kitchen and started pulling things out.

"I don't know Prosper, why don't you ask her?" Scipio replied, as he placed the bag on the counter, it ripped open causing everything to fall out onto the floor. "Great." He muttered, quickly getting down on his knees and picking it up. Prosper sighed and shook his head, yet bit his tongue and started helping him. His hand brushed against Scip's as they both reached for an apple, he pulled away and felt his face heat up as he stood back up. "Prosper, are you alright?"

Scip asked as he held the apple up at him, the young of the two looked up at him, which only caused the blush worsen. Scip was on one knee and looking at Prosper with a slightly confused yet concerned look on his face, as he up, Scip got up as well and placed a hand on Prosper's forehead and leaned forward a little. "Hmm…you don't feel like you have a fever." All Prosper could do was stand there, his back against the counter and Scip standing in front of him, a little too close for comfort. Where was Bo, when he was needed to shattered this rather awkward moment?

"You know sexual tension isn't good for the mind, body, or soul." Natalia said as she stood right in front of them, she tilted her head to the side as she stare with her same emotionless face. Scip looked at Natalia and smiled lightly, he pulled away from Prosper so he could fully turn to her.

"Good morning, are you feeling any better today?" Natalia nodded at the question, but her eyes shifted back to Prosper, who looked flustered and angry. She turned her sights back to Scip, he held the apple he was holding, out to her.

"Thank you." She took it and cleaned it off on her shirt before taking a bit, as she ate she quietly watched as the two boys started to put things away. Natalia leaned on the counter, she thought of how strange humans were than angel. It was clear to her, that the one called Scipio care about the one called Prosper in a romantic way, and Prosper felt the same way. But they seemed so uncomfortable around each other, it seemed to strange to her.  
>"Are we going to leave soon?" Scip looked up.<p>

"Yeah, as soon as everyone wakes up and eats, we'll head out. Natalia if I may be so bold to ask, if Pandora's Box is Greek, why is it in Spain?" The angel swallowed her bite and cleaned her throat.

"Just because the box is in Greek mythology, it doesn't mean it is forced to stay in Greece. The box is very powerful, made by the creator to contain the evils of the human world. After the first mistake by the first human's in the world, the creator was angry, but after some time he decided to give humankind a second chance. He took all the bad in the world and stored it in a box, and sent it down to earth. He told humankind that it was forbidden to open the box, for some time it was good. Then a stupid girl by the name of Pandora decided that the source of the creator's power was in that box and opened it, her soul was ripped out of her body by the evil of the world and the evil finally leaked back out into the world. No one knew what exactly happened to the box, just that it was still in Greece and it was still as powerful as ever, seems the person who framed me did know. I was able to find it in Spain, but the box I took back to heaven with me, wasn't it."

Natalia looked up to see Prosper and Scipio listening to her intently, she finished her apple. "Hmm…So how are we going to get to Spain?" Prosper asked, he started packing food for the trip. Scipio thought for a moment, before he came up with something.

"Don't worry, I have a way." He flashed a smile at Prosper, only to cause the younger boy to blush and muttered something that sounded like: 'I have to go see what Bo is doing' before he walked off. Scipio looked at him a little confused before turning back, only to find her gone as well. "Alright." He said to himself as he glanced around and walked off to pack his clothes, this way going to be a long trip, but he was glad his father had gone off on a trip to the U.S.A.


End file.
